thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Meeting Friends Part 1". Plot (When Pat and Stan get off on Pumbaa's back, they meet Timon) *Pat and Stan: Hi Timon. *Timon: Hello everybody and it is good to see you. *Pat: Timon, it's you and do you know something? *Timon: About what? *Pat: Those impostors you have. *Timon: I do not have impostors and my enemies are Pimon and Tumbaa. They are my evil friends and we have to stop them. *Pumbaa: But we already defeat them and now we have new friends. *Stan: Yeah Timon and what will you do? *Timon: Well guys, if Simba comes, he will meet you. *Pat: YIKES! That tough lion is gonna eat us like Scar. *Timon: Pat, calm down and we already defeated Scar and his pride. Simba will be good friends with you. *Pat: *worried* BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN BY A LION! *Stan: Pat anyways, you sang "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" and now, why do you hate lions? *Pat: Because, they want to eat us and we like penguins better than lions. *Timon: Calm Down Pat and lions will like you. Do you remember when Simba met a penguin named Eiso like when me and Pumbaa met a penguin named Irwin?". *Pat: Well, i don't know and we have to find out about Pimon. *Timon: You got it and you need a new lesson. Repeat after me, Ahem! Hakuna Matata. *Pat: Hakuna Matata? Come on and that for babys. *Stan: Well, it's means worries. *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. it means "no worries". *Stan: Oh, i heard of that on T.V. *Pat: Hakuna Matata means no worries? *Timon: Yes and come on everyone. We are going to find more grubs in the forest. *Stan: Grubs? What are these? *Timon: Well, i will show you when we get there. *Stan: Okay and that's fine. *Timon: Let's go everyone and it is time for lunch. *Pat: Alright. *Pumbaa: We're starving. (When Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan went to find grubs, meanwhile, Pimon was laying down after his defeat) *Pimon: Well.......Well...........Well....... Tee...Mon, I will.... stop you for reve........ge. (Tumbaa was defeated by Pumbaa and now he went up to look for his friend Pimon) *Tumbaa: Huh? Where's everyone? (Tumbaa begins walking to find Pimon and the screen changes again to a scene of Pimon) *Pimon: Tum.....Baa? Where........ are..........you. (Pimon went up and his heath is now full) *Pimon: Tumbaa, where are you and we have to find Timon and his new friends. *Tumbaa: *arrives* Hi Pimon and where are we? *Pimon: We are at the Jungle Oasis and we have to stop Hakuna Matata. *Tumbaa: Oh and that's good. What can we do about it? *Pimon: Nothing and we have something to do. *Tumbaa: Okay and not a problem. (When Pimon and Tumbaa left to find the heroes, Meanwhile at Hakuna Forest, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan went to find more grubs as Timon was looking for the bag) *Timon: Hm....... this is interesting and we have to find 20 grubs that are lost. *Pat: Can you think what they are? *Timon: Well, these are bugs as they give you gas. Do you remember when Simba was a cub and eat a red worm-like bug? He said that it's taste good and what do you think guys? *Pat: It's heathy. *Stan: It's wonderful and made you sick? *Pumbaa: WRONG! It taste good and we LOVE GRUBS! *Timon (while looking): Well, it's cool and- Wait. What did i just saw? *look at a bag* THE BAG! WE FOUND IT *Pat: Alright and we did it. (Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan walk to find the bag of grubs and the screen changes to a tree with grubs in a bag) *Timon: Well guys, it's time to eat and- WHAT? The Bag is EMPTY! *Pumbaa: There gone for sure and thanks to Pimon for stealing it. Now we have to start all over again to the begining of the story. *Stan: *looks at Pumbaa* It is the begining of the story and we just arrive here from Professor Chi-Chi. *Pumbaa: Oh. We are lost now and we are stuck around here. *Timon: *get angry* Great. NOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE PUMBAA! WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE HAKUNA MATATA AND NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! *Pumbaa: What? *Pat: It's not his choice. *Timon: WE ARE ALSO STAYING IN PRIDE ROCK! *Pumbaa: But Pat and Stan never heard of Pride Rock. *Pat: It's stupid. There is no way that a god lead a pride of rocks. *Stan: Anyways, the battle is on at Pride Rock and we have to get there before Scar take over the whole land. *Timon: What? We already defeated Scar and his pride. Simba is now the new king of Pride Rock after him and Mufasa. *Stan: You know it as a fake? NOW GIVE ME THE CLUE OR WE LEAVE HAKUNA MATATA FOREVER! *Timon: Guys, it's not my fault and everything is no worries. *Pat: Oh. No worries! Hakuna Matata. *Stan: Shut up Pat. (While the screen moves back when Timon and his friends complain, Pimon and Tumbaa have arrive at Hakuna Forest) *Pimon: Well Tumbaa, we have arrive to stop Timon and his friends. *Tumbaa: Well, we are going to trick Pat and Stan along with Timon and Pumbaa again. *Pimon: Well, we lost the grubs from them. The only thing is we are going take over Timon's Meerkat Colony as my good plan. *Tumbaa: Well, the end is near and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *Pimon and Tumbaa: *laugh evily* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 6) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters